The chair
by tallonfoot357
Summary: Based on the song by George strait, I heard this song and thought of Hannah and Neville in the Leakey Caldron. N/H. Post DH. FLUFF! BEWARE! T to be safe.


Based on the song by George strait,  
I heard this song and thought of Hannah and Neville in the Leakey Caldron.

(A/N Please Review! It only takes a moment to give me your thoughts.)

____________________________________

The chair.

I walked into the Smokey atmosphere of the leaky Caldron with not much on my mind but a good stiff drink, than I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

But what I saw on closer inspection was not what I expected, Hannah Abbott.

She was not the small School girl I had once known but a Beautiful young woman.  
not that I never thought her beautiful, I always liked her but never had the guts to do any thing about it.

But there was something about her now as I looked at her, maybe it was that she no longer wore her hair in girlish pigtails but loose on her shoulders. Or that her often pink cheeks had given way to all too appealing warmth, what it was I did not know.

I walked over to the bar and asked for a fire whiskey, and after taking a shot of Gryffindor courage, I started walking over to her.  
I did not know what I was going to say so I settled in the first thing that came to mind.

" excuse me, but I think you have my chair"  
_right not the best line._

She looked up at me surprised and said "Neville? Oh I am sorry I did not know it was yours, may I take this one?"

She said pointing to the chair next to her

"No that one's not taken, I'll be glad to share"

"I'm surprised not many people are here tonight" she said looking around the room.

"Yeah, it's usually packed here on Friday nights"

_Wow she look's nice, maybe? Do you think she will mind? Well it's worth a try, _I thought_._

"Umm…Erm…Could I drink you a buy?"

_Oh my god that did not come out as I planed…._  
"Oh listen to me…" I said ruefully,  
"What I mean is can I buy you a drink? Any thing you please." _Ok that sounded all most confident._

"Yes please,"

As we walked over to the bar and I ordered her butter beer, I silently thanked Merlin that she could not see my bright red cheeks.

But one thing really confused me. Why wasn't she laughing at me? I'm making a fool out of my self In front of a very pretty girl and said girl isn't even laughing at me.

We sat back down drinks in hand.  
"Are you waiting for some to meet you here?"  
_Oh please say no, say no, and make it my day. Just say no._

"No, It's just me tonight" she said with a sad smile, It seemed as if she had had about the same amount of luck with love as I have had of late.

"Well…that makes two of us, glad you came."

Her dark blue eyes wandered around the room, her head swaying with the music as she hummed under her breath.

"Do you know the name of the band?"  
she asked looking up at me, my eyes had never left her.

"No I don't know the name of the band, but there good, aren't they, would you like to dance?"

"Ooh yes please!" she said standing up and taking my hand as I lead her over to the middle of the room where a few couples were dancing to the music.

She put her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest as I roped my arms around her hips.  
I could get used to this. I thought as we swayed back and forth to the sweet song.

"I like this song" she mumbled into my chest.  
"Yeah, I like this song to, it reminds me of you and me. Maybe do you think there's a chance that later on I could take you home?"

"Oh, if you don't mind, I would appreciate that very much" she said never taking her head off my chest.  
"No, I don't mind at all"  
_She said yes. I can't believe she said yes._

we danced through one more song In comfortable silence. Than she took a deep breath and said "I like you Neville, A lot"  
_what? Did she just say that? Am I dreaming_?

_No this can't be a dream. dreams never feel warm on my shoulder._

"Oh, I like you to. And to tell you the truth that wasn't my chair after all."

Fin

**(A/N****, I know that the line is "Can I talk you out of a light" but I did not think that it fit into the story, so I just cut that out. This is why it is not a song fic but rather a story based on a song.)**

Well, excuse me, but I think youve got my chair.  
No, that ones not taken, I dont mind  
If you sit here, Ill be glad to share.  
Yeah, its usually packed here on friday nights.  
Oh, if you dont mind, could I talk you out of a light.

Well, thank you, could I drink you a buy?  
Oh, listen to me, what I mean is can I buy you a drink?  
Anything you please.  
Oh, youre welcome, well, I dont think I caught your name.  
Are you waiting for someone to meet you here?  
Well, that makes two of us glad you came.

No, I dont know the name of the band, but theyre good.  
Arent they, would you like to dance?  
Yeah, I like this song too, it reminds me of you and me.  
Well, baby do you think theres a chance  
That later on I could drive you home?  
No, I dont mind at all.

Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth  
That wasnt my chair after all.  
Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth  
That wasnt my chair after all.


End file.
